I also have a pending application Ser. No. 797,257 filed May 16, 1977, entitled Modular Infrared Space Heater Device, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,447.
Infrared heaters have been known for years but a continuing problem with these heaters has been the inefficiency thereof. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,972 issued to D. W. Covault on Apr. 27, 1965. This patent discloses an end table heater including a fan, lamps, heat exchanging plates and conductor rods over which air is circulated. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,582 issued to D. W. Covault on Apr. 20, 1971. This patent shows an electrical furnace comprising a cabinet structure, a plurality of lamps, a fan assembly and a heat exchanger consisting of an elongated cylinder having a plurality of prong shaped heat transmitting elements attached to it. In this furnace, air is circulated by the fan assembly through and around the heat exchanger such that it is capable of absorbing heat from the heat exchanger and heat transmitting elements. The heated air then exits in the furnace through a louver in the top of the device. Other references representative of the prior art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,830, issued to Borzner on Apr. 29, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,101, issued to Borzner on May 24, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,307 issued to Garfalow, et al. on Sept. 17, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,013 issued to Kjelgaard on Oct. 24, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,338 issued to Covault, et al. on Dec. 29, 1959; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,705 issued to Graves on July 3, 1945.
The present invention, however, pertains to an improved heater having a unique construction which significantly improves the efficiency of this heater over any of the above noted systems. In particular, the heating device of the present invention is comprised of a rectangularly shaped heating chamber in which a plurality of infrared lamps are mounted in a vertical orientation. A pair of heat exchanging plates are mounted within the heating chamber adjacent to the lamps to absorb the heat radiated by the lamps. These heat exchanging plates are mounted in spaced apart relationship from one side wall of the heating chamber 50 as to form an outlet channel therewith. This outlet channel communicates with an outlet opening in the devices outer casing and with the heating chamber. A plurality of open-ended tubular conduits are mounted onto the heat exchanging plates such that they extend outward from the plates into the outlet channel. These conduits are mounted to the plates such that the hollow inner portion of each conduit is aligned with a corresponding opening in its associated exchanging plate. The cool air to be heated is pumped into heating chamber by means of a fan mounted within the heater. Within the heating chamber, the incoming air passes over the lamps, over both sides of the heat exchanging plates and through and around the tubular conduits mounted onto the heat exchanging plates. The unique construction of the present invention serves to maximize the amount of heated surface area exposed to the air passing through the heating chamber and, as a result, significantly increases the efficiency of the heater.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a unique and highly efficient electric heater.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric heater having a unique construction comprising a heating chamber enclosing a plurality of vertically positioned infrared lamps at least one heat exchanging plate positioned adjacent to the lamps, a plurality of tubular conduits suitably mounted onto the heat exchanging plate wherein the air to be heated is circulated through the heating chamber such that it passes over the lamps located within the chamber, over both sides of the heat exchanging plate and round and through the tubular conduits mounted onto the heat exchanging plate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heater of the character described which exposes an extremely large amount of heated surface area to the air circulating through the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric heater of the character described wherein the lamps are maintained in a vertical position to mitigate the possibility of the lamps becoming loosened or damaged during use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an electrical heater of the character described which is arranged to maximize the transfer of heat to the circulating air.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electric heater which is capable of being mounted in furniture pieces such as end tables, occassional tables and other household furniture.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.